voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Duke
|Image=Tov.png |ImageWidth=150px |Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Varrenholm |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Esgardian |Status=Alive |Born=45 AE |Died= |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Male |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Dark Purple |Height=6'8" |Weight=380 lbs |Family1=Michelle Duke (mother) |Family2=Stein Tearsay (father) |Personal Section?=Yes |Personality=Confident |Occupation1=Unknown Soldier |Romance1=Suzuki Akagi |Religion=Shintani |Other Section?=Yes |Other Section Title=Unknown Soldiers |OtherLeft1=Tattoo Location |OtherRight1=Front right shoulder |OtherLeft2=Epithet |OtherRight2="The Steel Titan" "The Western Titan" }} Adam "Tov" Duke is the bastard son of Michelle Duke and Stein Tearsay, and is one of Varrenholm's unknown soldiers. He was born in Esgard in 45 AE, but quickly moved to New Voldrania to avoid the wrath of his paternal grandfather. He lived in Krolesk for several years, but moved to Varrenholm in 77 AE due to complications that he doesn't want to talk about. In Varrenholm, he was invited to the military due to his incredible size. He was quickly invited to train to become an unknown soldier, training which he succeeded in and became unknown soldier #4 in Y81 under the new name "Tov." Appearance Tov is an extremely large, light skinned, musclebound man with dark purple hair and blue eyes. His unknown soldier tattoo is located on the front of his right shoulder. Abilities Extreme Reflexes As an Unknown Soldier, Tov has been trained to use his reflexes to their almost maximum capabilities. Because of this, he is able to see and react to most attacks thrown at him. Hightened Agility As an Unknown Soldier, Tov has learned to be very agile as well as flexible. However, due to his incredible size, he is relatively ineffective at dodging blows. Superhuman Strength Due to his incredible size, Tov has very very high physical strength, with many considering it to be almost superhuman. His strength is high enough that he can weild a two handed sword with a single hand, as well as dual weild two handed swords. Silent Step Mastery As an Unknown Soldier, Tov has extremely high stealth skills. He is (somehow) able to walk without his footsteps making noise, and is able to move from cover to cover very quickly. Coupled with his agility and reflexes, Tov is difficult to detect if he is trying to be stealthy. Heavy Swordplay Mastery With his incredible size and strength, Tov prefers to use two handed swords or claymores, despite the fact that he weilds them with a single hand. He often defeats his opponents in swordplay with sheer force, as few can withstand the power behind his swings. Crash Glyph Mastery As crash glyphs are Tov's prefered glyph, he has acquired a high level of mastery in their use. He keeps a crash glyph on the back of each of his hands, and uses them to either boost his strength to demigod level for 1 punch, or simply crumble whatever he touches. Thruster Raid Expert As thruster raids are Tov's second choice in glyphs, he has acquired a decent level of mastery over them. He keeps a force and fire glyph on the bottom of each of his combat boots, which when both activated, forms a thruster raid. Despite his incredible size, thruster raids are still capable of giving Tov single direction flight. He either uses them to get around, or to further increase the power behind his physical attacks. Equipment Unknown Soldier Stealth Suit As with all Unknown Soldiers, Tov wears an Unknown Soldier stealth suit when not in battle. The suit covers his entire body, and has a matching mask that covers his entire head. The fabric of the robes is enchanted to change colours at the will of the user, in order to aid them in stealth. In combat, Tov wears his armour over his stealth suit. Armour of the Gods When in battle, Tov equips a custom made suit of very heavy armour. The outer plating is forged from Hardened steel, with a thin layer of obsidian underneath it. The whole suit consists of a cuirass, greaves, a pair of boots, gauntlets, and a helmet. The combined weight of the entire suit is estimated to be around 150 pounds. Shatterstorm Tov's custom made two-handed diamond sword. Occasionally, Tov will bring a second Shatterstorm with him, and dual weild them. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Varren Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users